


Insatiable

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: Bloody Mary has always come to you in attempts to get warmth. This time you're met with him waiting for you in your room...





	Insatiable

(Warning: Lemon squeezey)

Evening was fast approaching. Your restaurant was finally coming to a close for the day. Pancake and Beggar's Chicken made quick work of the tables, leaving them squeaky clean. You really were grateful to your Food Souls. Without them you wouldn't be where you are today. Sure, there were personality clashes among the ranks, but at end of the day they were always there for you. Some...more than others. Some, whom created tense and awkward situations.   
You were finally ready to get that apron off and get into your cozy pajamas. It had been a long day and you just wanted to get comfy. You made your way upstairs and into your room. Closing the door behind you, you made your way to your bed, where you were greeted with a pale male in a red robe, sitting on your bed.  
It was none other than Bloody Mary. He pushed himself off of the bed and made his way towards you, he slipped behind you and held your body close to his chest. 

"Ah, Master...you are done for the day? Mmm, how I've missed you so..."

This wasn't unusual behavior from Bloody Mary, he often craved warmth and tried to seek it from you. It made for many awkward scenarios, but this was the first time he was in your room. You felt your heart beating a mile a minute as Bloody Mary laid his head onto your shoulder. His cold nose touched the flesh of your neck, you could feel the warmth of his breath.

"Bloody Mary, for what do I owe this visit to my quarters?"

You asked, trying to to keep your composure. You were finding it quite hard as he was embracing you even tighter.

"Mmm, it is a cold evening is it not? Would it not be beneficial for the two of us to share this night?"

His fingers trailed up and down your sides.

"You're cold aren't you?"

"I'm fine."

Bloody Mary snickered, his hand gently running over one of your breasts.

"But if you weren't...your nipples wouldn't be so perky now would they? Unless..."

You flinched as you felt his touch on your breast. Bloody Mary couldn't help himself. He began peppering your neck with soft kisses as he began to fondle your breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers, through the fabric of your shirt. You released a gasp and began to squirm. You shouldn't be enjoying this.

"Bloody Mary...stop this, we can't."

"Why ever not? Master...you tease me.   You warm my heart. I lust for you...do you not feel the same about me?"

You couldn't deny, Bloody Mary was a very attractive man, but dangerous. You'd be playing a dangerous game involving yourself with him. At the same time, this sin was exciting. A master and her food soul, exchanging kisses, feelings, warmth. 

"I do...but this isn't right. I am your master...and.."

You were cut off by lips pressing into yours. His lips were soft with a chill. Your body wanted all of this, all of him. You've been denying your feelings for him from the start, but now? Now you wanted to be lost in lust with him.

"The contract states that I should not kill you. Never did it say that we couldn't partake in sexual activities. Let me be frank, I want you. Your body, your warmth, your love. I want you to be a moaning mess beneath me as I make love to you...."

You blushed at his words, he was being so forward about this. You spun around, now facing him. He looked at you with an expression you'd never seen from him. It was genuine. 

"I don't know what this feeling in my heart is...but I do know you're the only one that gives me this feeling. I suppose one could call it love. I am pained quite terribly when I'm not near you. Please...Master...indulge me...won't you?"

His hand caressed your face, pulling you into a passionate kiss. You melted in his arms as you put your own arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue lashed yours feverishly as his hands slipped up your shirt, groping at your breasts. You moaned into the kiss, biting his lower lip with hunger. Bloody Mary broke the kiss, smirking.

"Ah, eager are we? I don't mind the biting...but I never knew you could be so lewd."

You blushed, pushing him away as he laughed at your embarrassment.

"Aw, don't be like that. Come.."

He sat down onto the bed, patting a spot next to him. You shyly accepted his proposal and sat next to him. He shook his head.

"In my lap, darling."

"Huh?"

Bloody Mary pulled you on top of him. He was lying up against the headboard as you sat on top of him. His hands wandered your thighs as he latched himself to your neck. He gently sucked at you flesh, leaving behind red marks as he made his way down your shoulder. You let out a gasp at every kiss and suck to your flesh. 

"Are you enjoying this...my dear Master?"

You looked at him with a half lidded expression. Your cheeks were flushed and the look of lust was ever present on your face. Bloody Mary smiled and began to take your top of, throwing it onto the floor and began to work his way behind your back to unclasp your bra. You felt a chill in the air as your now exposed breasts fell from your bra. Blood Mary reached up with both hands, groping and massaging your breasts.

"You're very ample...and soft...."

"S-stop, you're embarrassing me."

You squeaked out at his compliment, looking down at him. 

"You're so shy, it's cute. But...I'll make a woman of you yet."

He lifted your body, lying you back against the bed, he was now hovering over you with a smirk. You'd never noticed before but Bloody Mary had really beautiful eyes. In fact, his face was one you'd see on a model. He was beautiful. The fact that he wanted you over anyone else made you flustered.  
Bloody Mary lowered his head, biting gently at your nipple, rubbing his wet tongue over your pinkish bud. You released a quiet sigh, arching your back. Your hand reached up, running your fingers through his hair as your nipple slid into his mouth, where he continued to suck.   
His other hand slid between your legs, rubbing your womanhood through the fabric.  He lifted his head.

"Let's take these off, shall we?"

You gave him a nod of permission as he slipped off your pants and then your panties, totally exposing you. You shyly closed your legs to him. Bloody Mary frowned.

"Hm? Why are you embarrassed?"

"No one has..you know...seen me like this. It's...kinda..weird."

"Is that all?"

Bloody Mary chuckled, giving you a kiss and a pat to the head.

"Master, you needn't worry about these things with me. You're absolutely gorgeous. Your body is as well. So perfect..."

He ran his hands over your belly, down to your thighs.

"From head to toe, you have no blemishes. Nothing that makes you unappealing in any way."

You couldn't help but question what he was saying. Afterall, Bloody Mary was hell of a seducer and he'd say anything to get his way.

"Are you just saying this because you're horny and looking for warmth...?"

You blurted your thoughts so suddenly. Bloody Mary had a look of hurt. Was he really that bothered?

"That...I admit, stings. Master, I told you before...you give me feelings that no one else does. Though I crave your warmth, I want more than that. I want to understand these feelings more."

You blushed, looking over your Food Soul. You loved him and he seemed to love you...in his own weird way.

"Then...let's explore these feelings more. I've delved this far into sin already..."

You whispered out as you brought Bloody Mary closer to your lips. A tint of pink spread over his cheeks, was he blushing?

"Master...you..."

Without another thought your lips were attacking his. His hand slid between your now open legs. His fingers brushed over your warm, wet folds.  Through each brush of the fingers, you let out a moan, your kisses becoming sloppier by the minute. Bloody Mary inserted his fingers into you, slowly moving them in and out of you.   
You got an idea and let your own hand wander. You felt his bulge through his robe and groped it. Bloody Mary released a gasp, bucking his hips forward. Your broke the kiss, sliding his robe off of him, exposing his naked body. He was very toned, quite muscular for how small his.  body was. However, you couldn't say the same about his cock. It was larger than you expected.

"Are you surprised?"

"Uhm...I've uh...never seen one..."

You blushed madly, looking away from him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You really are so innocent. Touch me."

He grabbed your hand, placing it on to his genitals.

"Stroke me...and I'll...continue doing this..."

He moved his fingers again, smirking at you. You did as he asked, stroking him gently with your soft hand. He grinded his hips into you hand. He closed his eyes, biting down on his lip.

"Ah...your hand is...soft...it feels nice."

He continued pumping his fingers into you. You arched your back, beginning to let out moans. You'd never made these noises before and they were embarrassing. Even so, you felt so good you couldn't stop.   
Bloody Mary stopped, slipping his fingers out of you. Juices, your juices were covering his fingers. The site was too much for you. He licked his fingers clean and licked his lips.

"You taste ever so sweet...but now I think it's time for tonight's main event...Master...may I?"

You didn't hesitate, you nodded to him.

"Be gentle...I've never done this."

"Yes, yes, I promise."

Bloody Mary positioned himself at your enterance, rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. He slowly entered you. An intense stabbing pain crept up on you as you adjusted to his size.  You yelled out in pain, but Bloody Mary was quick to comfort you. He kissed you cheeks and your lips.

"Shhh, relax, it's alright..."

After a few minutes you got used to the feeling, and the pain was replaced with a pleasure you'd never felt. You wrapped your arms around him, as well as your legs. He lowered his head to your neck, kissing and licking at your flesh. You squirmed underneath him, moaning loudly.

"M-mary! It..it feels so good..."

Bloody Mary grinded into you a bit harder, groaning into you neck as his nails dug into the sheets. sweat beads began to form on his skin as he panted.  
He bit your neck, drawing some blood, but quickly lapped it up, sucking your neck. This was sending you over the edge as he pounded into you even faster. You screamed out his name countless times until your vocals were cracking. 

"Look at me, Master.."

Bloody Mary panted, staring into your eyes.

"I love you....I love you..."

His body began to tremble above you as you kissed his lips.

"Mary .."

You felt the coil in your stomach starting to come undone. You were instantly in a state of euphoria as you reached your climax, your nails dug into his back. You were a gasping and panting mess as you rode out your orgasm. Bloody Mary climaxed soon after falling on you after he came, breathing heavily. Both of you were covered in sweat, completely breathless. 

"Bloody Mary...I love you too."

You managed to get out. He lifted his head, nuzzling you. Bloody Mary had never felt this way with anyone. The intense heat and fire he felt for you. This was the greatest warmth. He couldn't get enough of you.

"Master, let us be as one...always. You are mine. And I'll slaughter anyone who opposes or dares touch you...."

Usually you'd be freaked out when he spoke like this, but this time it was different. He was protecting you.  You intertwined your fingers with his, kissing his knuckles.

"I belong only to you .."

-END-

(My guys, I love Bloody Mary. I'm attracted to sin! But for real, I'm marrying this dude. )


End file.
